


First Halloween

by xhookswenchx (ReluctantPrincess)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Family, Trick or Treating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 16:37:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12586128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReluctantPrincess/pseuds/xhookswenchx
Summary: Emma is staying home with a sick baby, so Killian takes their older daughter out for her very first Halloween.Quick note: I've set this in my CS Babies universe. For those who haven't seen those posts on tumblr, here's a run down:There are four CS kids in this universe: Leia, Hope, Charlie, and Ivy. In this story, Leia has been adopted recently, and Hope is only a few months old. Charlie and Ivy don't exist yet, but you can follow their adventures on tumblr!





	First Halloween

Killian frowned when Emma showed him the thermometer. Of all the nights she could have fallen ill, their little one chose Halloween. Her  _ first _ Halloween at that. 

“She won’t remember, Killian,” Emma said as she soothed the baby, who had finally calmed down after a rather loud and stubborn fit. “She’s only three months old. You take Leia, and I’ll keep an eye on Hope.”

“That’s not fair, Swan,” Killian argued. “Perhaps we’ll all just stay in. After all, Leia’s only two. She isn’t going to remember-“

“Absolutely not!” Emma cut him off before he could even finish the thought. “She may be two, but it’s her first halloween with a family. The first time she’s got the chance to go out trick or treating with her daddy and collect and keep most of the candy for herself.”

“Most?” He raised an eyebrow.

“I’ll explain the candy tax when you two get home.” She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. “Hope and I will be just fine, and next year, we can take both the girls.”

He had to admit, she had a point. Hope was too little to remember anything, but Leia had been looking forward to Halloween for weeks. Emma had spent a ridiculous amount of time putting together the secret costume that neither of his loves would tell him about. (It’s a bloody parrot)

Leia came bounding down the stairs, her bright green and blue tutu leaving little trails of glitter as she moved. Killian had to admit that his little girl made an adorable parrot, bright green faux-hawk and all, but he couldn’t shake the thought that this had been some sort of set up.

HIs suspicions were confirmed when Leia stopped in front of him and proclaimed loudly, “Polly want a cracker!”

Killian chuckled, and lifted her off the ground. “I believe candy is what we’re after, love,” he reminded her. That earned him crossed arms and a pout. “What did I do wrong?”

“Pirate, daddy!” Leia exclaimed. “You gotta talk like a pirate!”

He shot Emma a look, but his wife was already shaking in silent laughter. 

“Arrrrr!” Killian proclaimed loudly. Leia giggled, but Hope started wailing.

“Thanks,” Emma grumbled.

“Here.” Killian set Leia down and gestured for Emma to hand the baby over. It was only fair. He couldn’t leave his wife with a screaming baby… especially when it was his fault their daughter was having a fit.

Leia whined a bit in protest.

“I’ve got it,” Emma said. “Go get that candy.”

“Daddy’s sorry, little love,” he whispered before placing a gentle kiss to Hope’s forehead. He gave Emma an apologetic look and a quick kiss. That seemed to appease her for the time being.

_ He was going to be on diaper duty for a week. _

“Ready, sweetheart?” he asked his impatient little parrot.

Leia grabbed his hand and practically dragged him towards the door.

As they made their way down the street, Killian couldn’t help but think about what Emma had said about this being their daughter’s first Halloween with a family. He realized it was likely her first halloween at all. If the home she’d come from hadn’t noticed an escaped toddler, he couldn’t imagine they’d have taken the time to haul her around the neighborhood for trick or treating.

So whenever Leia insisted he get into character, he complied without complaint. And though he’d never admit it, he was enjoying playing the part of a ridiculously inauthentic pirate. 

He thought he’d be carrying Leia most of the way, but found instead that keeping up with her was a challenge. The toddler was a little ball of energy, her excitement growing with each new piece of candy collected.

“Hook!” David exclaimed. He waved while Neal ran towards Killian and Leia. When David caught up, he gave Killian a sheepish grin. “Emma thought you might be overwhelmed, so she asked if we wanted to join you.”

“I think Emma’s the one in need of assistance, mate,” Killian informed him.

David laughed. “Yeah, she said the treats are almost gone, the baby was sleeping soundly, and that she’d be waiting up for you. Something about wanting her fair share of the candy tax.”

“She wasn’t exactly clear on what that was,” Killian said. “I can only assume it means that we steal candy from our own children… which sounds somewhat cruel.”

“It’s not mean,” David assured him. “As parents, it’s our responsibility to make sure the treats our kids bring home are safe.”

Killian frowned as he pondered the thinly veiled excuse for pilfering candy. “Do you believe it isn’t?”

David shrugged. “In a town full of fairy tale characters, you can never be too careful. I mean, you’ve been a deputy for a few years now, right? You have firsthand knowledge of all the trouble makers in town.”

_ Trouble makers that were witches and other such nefarious beings back in the Enchanted Forest,  _ Killian reminded himself silently.  _ Bloody hell. _

“I think it’s time to call it a night,” Killian said. Both children protested loudly, and David gave him a curious look. What didn’t he understand? Their children - _ all of Storybrooke’s children-  _ were in mortal danger!

“You just reminded me of the type of characters that make up a portion of this town’s population,” he said quietly, trying not to frighten the children. “Do you really think it wise to let the wee ones accept candy from these strangers? What if one includes a poison apple in their offerings?”

David laughed so loud that several people turned to see what the commotion was about. After a quick apology for the disturbance, he turned to Killian. “The kids are fine,” he said. “No one’s going to give them a poisoned apple. Trust me. Just let them have their fun.”

Only he couldn’t after that. Every house was a threat, and even Leia’s joy couldn’t shake the feeling of dread that had washed over him.

_ What if she fell under a sleeping curse?  _

_ It would be all his fault for allowing her to accept candy from people she didn’t know. _

_ Some that were people he and Emma had probably arrested. _

_ Bloody hell. _

By the end of the night, Leia’s bag was so full that Killian had to carry it. His little girl, however, was still full of energy. It took quite a bit of bribery to convince her that they were finished for the evening. 

Bribery that included two pieces of candy before bed.

Before saying goodbye, David once again assured Killian that everything would be fine. 

That didn’t stop Killian from worrying as he and Leia made their way upstairs. “Mommy!” Leia whispered excitedly as she leapt onto the bed and snuggled up next to Emma. “We got candy!” 

“You did?” Emma asked.

“Daddy said I could have some tonight!”

“About that-“

“You promised!” Leia pouted.

“Emma,” Killian sighed. “Your father informed me of all the villains that have made homes in this town. Are we really trusting them to give our children treats?”

“Give me the bag,” Emma instructed. 

Killian sat down next to Emma and handed over the bag. He watched as she sifted through the numerous candies for a moment, then made a face when she picked out two pieces and handed them over to Leia.

“Emma!” Killian hissed. How could she be so careless about the wellbeing of their daughter?

“It’s fine,” Emma laughed. “I’m sure my dad wasn’t trying to scare you or anything, but checking the candy doesn't require much more than making sure everything’s still sealed and hasn’t been tampered with. And if there’s something we’re just not sure about…” she made air quotes and smirked before she continued, “... then we as parents have a responsibility to test it.” More air quotes.

“So… we eat the poisoned apple?” He asked.

“I didn’t get any apples, daddy,” Leia stated.

“Really?” Emma scowled and looked through the bag again. “No candy apples at all? Those are the best! What kind of neighborhood do we live in?” She continued to ignore his warnings as she dug into the bag. finally, she looked up at him and  proclaimed she’d found the next best thing. 

“You haven’t listened to a word I’ve- mmph!” His words were cut short when Emma shoved a lollipop in his mouth. 

“Caramel Apple pops,” she said with a little giggle. She quickly unwrapped her own and shoved it in her mouth. 

Her smile looked silly with the lollipop stick protruding out of the side of her mouth. Killian almost couldn’t contain his laughter when she started talking around the candy, her words muffled and a bit slobbery. “Don’t worry, if you fall under a sleeping curse, I’ll wake you up.”

Killian did a quick assessment of the three of them. Leia was still full of energy and asking for more candy, Emma was back to sifting through the bag of loot, and he… well… he had to admit, that the sucker  _ did  _ taste pretty good. He pulled the lollipop out of his mouth and watched Emma for a moment before asking: “What else has she got in there?”   
  



End file.
